Inventive concepts relate to an inspection apparatus, and more particularly, to an inspection apparatus and/or a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the same that inspects defects of the semiconductor device.
With the advancement of high integration of semiconductor devices, fabrication processes are becoming variously complicated. In addition, a substrate inspection process may be performed after each process is done. For example, an inspection apparatus may optically detect defects on a substrate. The defects may include pattern defects and/or particle defects.